1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drive control apparatus and a speed control method that avoid an own vehicle and a moving object from colliding with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a driving support device and a vehicle drive control apparatus to prevent a moving object such as a pedestrian and a bicycle from colliding with an own vehicle in advance at the time of a rapid route change of the moving object and secure safety and a sense of security of an occupant are known. For example, JP-2009-175814-A discloses that a change of a distance between two front and rear objects including a moving object on a sidewalk or a roadway adjacent to a travelling lane on which a vehicle is travelling is detected, a travelling direction of the moving object is predicted, and when it is determined that there is a risk that the own vehicle and the moving object collide with each other, the risk is provided to a driver through an information providing unit. In addition, JP-2013-224094-A discloses driving support in which, when two moving objects are detected in front of an own vehicle, a relative speed of the two moving objects and offset amounts of the two moving objects in a direction orthogonal to an own vehicle travelling direction are calculated, and control to avoid an own vehicle from colliding with the moving object predicted as moving to the own vehicle side is executed on the basis of positions, the relative speed, and the offset amounts of the two moving objects.